


In Fog and Chaos

by HarleyQuinnForTheWin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fix-Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinnForTheWin/pseuds/HarleyQuinnForTheWin
Summary: How I choose to believe.





	In Fog and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing the promo and Obsessing over the death of our Beloved I realised along with (What I have been told is) Lydia tied up on Michonnes horse blind folded there should be eight people coming through the gates. I counted only seven and the two faces I couldn't see was one of the new chicks, Magna and our lil' ninja. It made me give birth to this mini fic. Very Mini Fic. Also, I wrote this SUPER fast so (Eleanor Shellstrop voice) It's not Awesome.
> 
> Also I tagged for Jesus/Daryl and Jesus/Aaron as thats my Jam

They were surrounded, Whispers echoed through the fog from all direction. They had to get out, they had to leave now. Aaron was still sobbing over Jesus, Paul, his friend, while trying to hold his ground. The new girls Magna and Yumiko stood flanking each other. Michonne held her Katana out searching through the Fog trying to see danger coming. Daryl through a red haze of rage and sorrow held his bow out, ready to strike. Eugene sobbing in guilt as he looked at the prone form of his freind. The whispering surrounding them dizzying in the mist.  
Then in a blur it happened, the dead, no, not dead, the not-not dead struck, charging with Machetes and axes, knives and swords it was chaos. They had to fall back. Aaron screaming they couldn't leave Jesus behind, he had to come home. Michonne, understood, she would give anything to have Rick at Aleandria, a place where she could sit and talk, even if it was to a mound of earth covering the body of the one she loved. Still, she all but dragged him though the gates, begging him to come with them. They hid behind some trees, Magna pulling her wild hair up in a knot to keep her vision clear before hearing a noise to her right.  
She spun around ducking just in time to miss the knife aimed at her head but not fast enough to counter the fist to the face that left her sprawled unconscious to the ground. Yumiko went wild, shooting down Magnas attacker with fury. They were alone then, so they thought.  
Daryl heard a noise behind him, spun and saw a young scared looking girl. Before he had a chance to react, Michonne had butted the handle of her sword to her temple, she fell silently to the ground. Exchanging nods Daryl lifted the stunned girl and handed her off to Yukimo and Michonne to be bound and taken hostage at hilltop. He then lifted Magma, put her over his shoulder and followed suit.  
The next morning saw the group walking through the gates of hilltop. Dog first, then Michonne with their Prisoner, Daryl following, watching, on his bike, then Eugene, on a horse, busted knee throbbing and Yukimo walking her horse behind him. Lastly came Aaron, sadness etched into his face with Magmas unconscious form slung over his horse. 

He is not sure how long he was out, only that his shoulder hurt, felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a barn, he heard whispering everywhere outside, he tried to move his feet, only to find them shackled. he heard more whispering, one voice coming from inside. Right by his head.

"They took my Daughter, we take you."


End file.
